


Don't You Dare Forget The Sun, Love

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, No-Sburb AU - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Depressed Karkat, F/F, F/M, Highly Involved Kankri, M/M, Oops Kankri's The Parent, Past selfharm (Karkat), skinny love, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is insomniac and used to cut. Dave is the popular kid on the outside, bit inside is much more emotional.<br/>Dave and Karkat have been friends since Middle School. But Karkat is having trouble telling him something . . . Something big. That could change their relationship. But Dave takes it the other way every time. Maybe it's time for Karkat to explain what he means . . .</p>
<p>(This is in another universe where they all live on Earth and go to the same schools as each other. Basically this is in a universe where trolls are like a different race of humans.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xx I Love You xX

Xx Karkat's POV xX

~Flashback~

It's a regular Monday morning in the 7th grade. I'm on my way to school, in which I was not excited for. Everyday is just the same. People call me names, say I'm not worth it, bully me. One of the reasons I don't sleep, or why I wear a long sleeve everyday. That's right. I've started to cut because of it. It gets to my head and I can't help it. I don't have any friends because of it. Even the good people are too nervous to tell the teachers what goes on. It was today that . . . That changed. There was a new kid in school. His locker next to mine. I was just at my locker grabbing my English books. What's nice is they're at the the top of my locker. And I'm short as fuck. So it's hard to reach them. Weirdly enough the new kids looked over to me. He has really blonde hair and wears shades. Why does he wear shades inside? It's not that bright in here. "Ya need help?" He asked. You looked over to him, I've never really had anyone be nice to me in this school besides the teachers. I nodded slowly, "Uh yeah. That's if you really want to help me . . ." He tiled his head, "Why wouldn't I?" I responded much more quietly this time. "Because I'm not worth it . . ." He frowned, "Of course you are. Everyone has been put on this earth for a reason. Everyone is worth it weather you believe it or not. Weather you believe it or not there's always going to be someone on this planet that loves you. Weather it's a parent, a girl, a boy, a pet. Anyone." Those words really spoke to me. And to think that I was going to hang myself after school that day. If it weren't for the new kid . . . Dave Strider.

~End of Flashback~

It's been a couple years since that day when Dave pretty much saved my life. He's a good friend of mine now. Well, a little more then just a friend to me . . . We're in high school now. Both 16 . . . I've tried to tell him my feelings but he always takes it the wrong way . . . It makes me depressed, angry, bipolar feelings. I wish I could make him understand but I can't . . . No matter how hard I try . . . He just doesn't understand. Every time when I tell him and he assumes I mean as friends, I just think one last time. But it's never just one last time. It ends up in a hundred. A thousand. Much more then I wanted . . . If only he would understand.


	2. Xx Stay With Me

He'll never understand how I actually feel . . .  
Dave Strider. You hear my name and think I'm a cool kid, right? Like everyone. Except Karkat. Being my first friend at Middle School and my best friend through my school years. He's had a bad way in life . . . Bullied, attempted suicide, sexually harassed. I mean Jesus all I want to do is help him . . .

You're a mess, tangled with your confidence.  
You think you haven't sinned.  
Well, you're unstoppable,  
Your walls are impassible.

But he's better about it now . . . At least I think. He would tell me right? It makes me upset that the day I met him and told him he was worth it . . .Was the day he almost committed suicide. I'm glad I told Karkat that before he did . . . After I heard that I promised myself that I would be there for him. I still am and forever will.

Oh, I think that you're better off looking alone,  
'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.  
And at the end of the day you think to yourself,  
"My body is a product being sold on a shelf."  
Tell me I can change,  
Tell me I can change.

It's a Sunday and I'm going to the park with Karkitty. Yes, I call him Karkitty because it's cute. I see him sitting in the grass under a tree, on his phone. And there's a creep staring at him . . . Can they all just fuck off for once? I walk over and sit next to Karkat. "Hey Karkles." He twitches at the nickname and puts his phone down. "Strider don't call me" he replies.

Well, I know you lay in bed,  
Contemplating your own death.  
Well, just look at what you've done.  
Don't you dare forget the sun, love!

(Don't forget!)

"I'll call you that anyways. It's cute how you hate it~" I noticed some bandages on his wrist. I could see the whiteness from the way his sleeve was angled. I frowned and grabbed his arm, rolling down the sleeve so I could see more clearly. Karkat bit his lip, almost to the point in where it bled. He's been cutting again . . . 

Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen.  
You just wanna stab again.  
I can't believe it's half this hard,  
You never knew your mind was dark, no!

It saddened me. "Karkat . . ." He winced at his name, "I'm sorry . . ." I looked up at him, he was looking down. I probably made him feel bad now . . . I pulled Karkat in for a hug. Poor kitten needs more love in his life . . .

Well, I think you're better off looking alone,  
'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.  
You can dig so deep for scars,  
You never knew your mind was dark.  
Come on and breathe with me, oh!  
Breathe with me, oh!

"It's okay . . ." Even though he promised me he wouldn't ever again, I can see why Karkat couldn't keep his promise. He looks too vulnerable to creeps and bullies. If I wasn't here with him most of the time Karkat might as well be dead . . . Or raped. Either really would result in him hanging himself. "Dave, I love you . . ." I blinked. He probably means as friends. "I love you too bro." I feel him wince. Was I wrong? I don't know anymore . . .

 

Well, I know you lay in bed,  
Contemplating your own death.  
Well, just look at what you've done.  
Don't you dare forget the sun, love!

You look down on, me so casually,  
In everything I know.  
You look down on me, but not right on me.  
Did I wreck this broken home?

Dear diary,  
Life is trying me.  
Can I get a sign?  
Or a two of mine, a piece of mind.  
Can I get a sign? (a sign)  
Can I get a sign? (I know)

Well, I know you lay in bed,  
Contemplating your own death.  
Well, just look at what you've done.  
Don't you dare forget the sun, love!


	3. Xx Sleepovers And Thunderstorms xX

Xx Karkat's POV xX

Today after school me and Dave agreed that I would spend the night at his house. Kankri, my caretaker I guess you could say, doesn't really mind what I do. He's a English teacher at school, not my English teacher oh God no. He's not an Honor's English teacher, which is the English I'm in. I'm not exactly talented in the English language since it's not my first, but everyone thinks I'm pretty good for it not being my first language. The school day is almost over . . . Thank God. I'm just grabbing my stuff before I head off home to grab my stuff. And then off to Dave's . . . It looks like it might thunder. Shit . . . I'm afraid of thunder storms . . . Strider doesn't know that . . . Oh God.

~Flashback~  
It's Sunday and I'm only 12. It's thundering and I'm hiding under a blanket with a knife and teddy bear. Thunder scares me a lot. I have a knife because I thought that I might just run over some scars if I felt depressed. Teddy bear because when I scared I tend to just latch onto something. Thunder storms and I never got along very well. Kankri probably can hear my cries from his room. So I suffer alone, in silence. The blanket felt nice and comforting. It made me feel slightly better, but not much. That knife I had, I attempted to cut myself again. I cut too deep and ended up going to the hospital. I lied to everyone that I was trying to cut something with scissors and cut myself on accident since no one found the bloody knife under my bed. Everyone believed me, except Dave . . .  
~Flashback end~

School ended about 15 minutes ago and I'm home right now. Getting my stuff together. A blanket, white tee, cell phone, and light blue Pajama pants. Off to Dave's . . .

Xx Dave's POV xX

I'm currently in my room, mixing up some songs while I wait for Karkat. To be honest I'm kind of excited for Karkat to come over. Also because I don't want him to hurt himself again. I heard a knock on my door as I went to answer it. There stood Karkat in his usual sweater that was relevant to his culture. "Hey Kitten~" "Strider don't."

A little bit later, Karkat and I were just talking. Till it started to thunder. Karkat jumped when he heard it and clutched his blanket, scared. I crawled over to his side to comfort him. "You scared of thunder Kitten?" He nodded slowly. Another crack of thunder sounded as Karkat jumped again, latching onto me. He knocked off my shades, reveling my eye color. I hope I told him about my eyes before because I don't remember. Doesn't matter I have a Kitkat clinging to me for dear life. He's shaking in fear and clinging to my shirt. Obviously he's not going to be okay if I don't comfort him. I ran my figures through his hair, "Shh shh Kitten, it's okay . . . It's okay . . ." He calms down slightly and drags me to lay down. He hid his face in my chest as I kept running my figures through his hair. This was perfect . . . Now if only it last forever. If only he knew my feelings . . . I heard Karkat started to purr as he fell asleep. I smiled to myself as I started to drift off to sleep. I wish he knew . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my finger slipped.


	4. Xx Hospital Visits And Dirk xX

Xx Karkat's POV xX

It's Friday afternoon. All I was really doing was walking to my art class when . . . About 3 people came up behind me. One pushed me down so I fell to the floor while another started to kick me. I never got a clear view of their faces, but it didn't matter at the moment. The third one grabbed me by my sweater and pulled me up to his height. My vision was blurry so I didn't see the face well. They throw me at a locker, clearly this person was about average in strength or was trying not to get into too much trouble because the throw was slightly weak. I know I'm light and all but, that was still pretty weak. The kids left me there, bleeding. There was wound on my forehead, stomach, and I think I twisted my ankle. I couldn't get up and I was sooner or later going to pass out from blood loss. I'm too weak to put up with psychical bullying . . . I was right as sooner or later I collapsed to the floor, passing out from blood loss. Is no one going to help me . . . ? Was all I could think . . .

Xx Dave's POV xX  
I got called down to the medical room during science. I don't know what's up but it worries me that it has something to do with Karkat. So i rushed down. Sure enough I was right. The nurse told me that Kankri found him beaten and bloody by the lockers on his way to art. The teacher knew something was up when she didn't see him come. Karkat was almost never late for a class, no less he's never cut class either. Especially not art. I believe that's actually his favorite class . . . She also told me that Karkat was in the hospital with Kankri. "Dave, I would like to know if you wanted to go see him too. I know you two are best friends and that you probably want to make sure he was okay." I nodded, the nurse seemed to know me well from me taking Karkat to her multiple times. Not that he gets bullied psychically but because he's a clumsy little fuck. The nurse nodded, "I'll call Dirk then . . . " Dirk is my caretaker I guess. He adopted me though and asks me to call him "Bro" instead of "Dad." Sometimes it would annoy me or make me embarrassed but it doesn't really matter. I just waited for a little bit until he got here. I wonder what happened to Karkat . . . Beaten and bloody . . . Psychically bullied? There's no way he just fell and couldn't get up. Kitkat maybe be small clumsy but he's not that clumsy . . . I wonder if he's okay . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this is short, I know. My apologizes.


	5. Xx Everything's Going To Be Okay xX

Xx Dave's POV xX

We've arrived at the hospital. I'm just sitting in the waiting room, wait for Kankri to come out and lead me to Karkat's room. According to what the nurse has found out, Karkat was psychically bullied and beaten. Fucking assholes are going to pay next time I see them. Kankri sooner or later came to get me. I'm really scared that Karkat might just . . . Not make it? He got beaten pretty bad and well . . . I already know he's rather weak in the state he's in since high school started. Following Kankri to this room with all these worries in my head felt like hell. We finally made it to the room. Karkitten was asleep, making cute little kitten noises. He's cute like that. Kankri nodded and left me alone with Karkat. I pulled up a chair next to him. He apparently broke a rib, got a concussion, and twisted his ankle. A kid like him shouldn't ever have to with hold that. He's a good kid . . . I sigh and just watched Karkat sleep. He's cute like this . . . Alright I need to stop. This crush was really getting to me . . . I watched as Karkles slowly started to wake up. Today shouldn't be all that bad now . . .

Xx Karkat's POV xX

Run run run  
Run for your Gog damn life!

I'm only 8. Terezi is crying on my shoulder because she had just lost her caretakers, Latula and Redglare. They just died in a car accident 2 days ago. She has to go into foster care. I feel bad for her, very bad. I'm sad myself because Terezi is my only friend and she has to move away . . . I don't want her to go. I want her to stay with me. Now that I'm older, Terezi and I Skype a lot now. But it's not the same . . . If Terezi had stayed, I know in my heart that she would have told me every day to hold on. 'Hold on Karkat, we'll make it through this together . . .' Terezi had lost her eye-sight in the car accident. She was bullied for it but didn't care. Terezi was very content with being a lawyer and didn't let anything get in her way. I wish I could've been like her . . . Then there's Sollux, who's clinging to you because his girlfriend just broke up with him. They're only 12 but Sollux was very attached to Feferi . . . He's crying over that. It was only a few weeks later that he finally came out on the fact that he was actually a Pansexual, that's why he was clinging to me. Mostly because Sollux just wanted to see if maybe I had the same feelings he's had bottled up somewhere . . . Of course I did not . . . But Sollux was fine with that. Gamzee . . . Well uh Gamzee and I got along pretty well, till he hurt Terezi. Pissed off by that, we just ended up no longer talking. All in all . . . The last thing I heard Signless say to when I was 2 . . . All makes sense. Everyone is going to run from me. I just want to wake up now . . . Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!!


End file.
